


Jim's Diary

by HunnyCake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Consulting Criminal, Kid Moriarty, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyCake/pseuds/HunnyCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a young Moriarty's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought about doing this please comment if you liked it and any constructive criticism you may have. I may do more of these I may not let me know if you want me to. So for now it is just going to be a one-shot. This is my first time writing for a fandom so please be nice.

Dear Diary

I have made a very big decision I’m not going to be a pilot anymore. I know this is like the 173rd time I’ve changed what I want to be. But you know me I’m sooo changeable.

 

I’m going to be a CONSULTING CRIMINAL.

 

So basically I created it myself, all the other jobs were soo BORING!!!  I mean seriously they’re all so ordinary.

 

My job is going to be anything but ordinary. I’m going to help criminals commit their crimes by giving them advice on how to carry it out and how not to get caught. Aren’t I considerate? But I’ll have to make sure they never meet me. I mean if they did and they were stupid and got caught they could incriminate me. I need a cool name a code name that will strike fear into people’s heart and make them go “that’s a real criminal”.

 

Criminal name ideas:

~~Carl Powers~~

~~Richard Brooke~~

~~General~~

~~Master mind~~

~~Consulting Criminal~~

** Moriarty  **

~~Professor~~

~~Damien~~

~~Jim~~

~~Satan~~

 

Moriarty is such a cool name. Who’s laughing now Powers I’m going to be the greatest criminal the world has ever seen and you’ll be sorry that you ever dared laugh at me I’ll have the power then not you ME! After all every story needs a good old fashioned villain and I’ll give them one hell of a villain.

I’ll rule the world I mean have you seen me, my head is just begging to have a crown put on. It would really tie together my look.

 

Maybe I’ll have my own nemesis. Just think about it they’ll be trying to put me in prison but I’ll be too smart for them and they’ll always fail. Slowly they’ll realise they can’t win and it will drive them so insane that they’ll kill themselves in frustration. It makes me smile just thinking about it.

 

I could really annoy them by faking my own death. Yeah I’ll make it as big and as showy as possible, it’ll be just like a magic trick. They’d drive themselves crazy trying to figure out how I did it. I can’t wait.

 

 

I doubt it will happen though no one will be smart enough to be a challenge for me. It’ll be a more interesting job for sure but everyone’s so dull and stupid. I’d never have a nemesis just the dummies at Scotland Yard. They don’t even know who killed the man who was found floating in the Thames this week. It’s so obvious I mean if they just took a closer look and used their brains for once maybe they’d be closer to finding the killer.

 

It will be fun I know it I’d be getting paid for doing what I do best being **_BAD_**.

 

Talk more tomorrow I’m really excited about my plans.

 

Yours sincerely

 

Jim


End file.
